the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Asleep-A-Thon
Episode Script DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : “” * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : We went on a VERY exciting and action packed treasure hunt at Boney Island! * : And Mal used his treasure hunting personality, Manitoba Smith! * : Whom everyone, except José, liked! * : The Screaming Snakes lost, possibly due to his new found hatred toward Manitoba! * : And Lindsay was voted off, making her debut to the show very short lived! * : Who will take the dreaded Boat of Loser home to Loserville next? Find out now on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! *… YOU MAY NOW TALK * : *walks into the nice cabin* Ugh! I’m so tired! *falls onto his bed* * : *Conf* Ugh! I couldn’t sleep half the night! José was screaming for nearly half the night! * : *Conf* Mike put bees in my pillowcase last night! *scratches his bee stings* I can’t stop ITCHING! I will get mike back for this! MARK MY WORDS! *scratches his bee stings* 7:56Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* How are you tired Duncan? 7:56RiMiEg007 * : José was screaming half the night! He kept me up! 7:57Ethan Oka * : *Conf* Well, at least my plan worked. Jose wont be able to compete in this challenge 7:58RiMiEg007 * : Why is José in the infirmary? 7:59Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* I don't know. Duncan said he was screaming last night. 7:59RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, i heard it too! 8:00Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Well, at least he wont be able to compete 8:01RiMiEg007 * : Yeah... That is a great thing! * : *Conf* This is great! José wont be around for a whole challenge! 8:02Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* unless of course it's not physical. * : *pretending to be Mike* then he has a chance of winning 8:03RiMiEg007 * : I am only better at him mentally! So, we will have a better chance of winning if it is a mental challenge! 8:03Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Yeah! 8:04RiMiEg007 * : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! TIME FOR YOUR EARLY MORNING BREAKFAST! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IF YOU WANT TO EAT! SCENE SWITCHES TO MESS HALL 8:05Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* do we get food that isn't horrible or chocolate? 8:05RiMiEg007 * : Hello Campers! Chef has made you an extra special breakfast just for you! 8:05Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* By special do you mean deadly? 8:05RiMiEg007 * : $5 says it's a bowl of lungs or something! 8:06Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* You're so on! 8:06RiMiEg007 * : Or maybe it's dead interns! * : WRONG! Vin, please bring out... the food! * : *walks out with a Turkey in his hands* Here ya go! *glares at Chris and walks away* * : Today's breakfast is TURKEY! 8:07Ethan Oka * : *gulps* Turkey? 8:07RiMiEg007 * : *pokes the turkey* Feels like a normal turkey! * : *smells turkey* Smells like a normal turkey! It also smells delicious! * : Why am I never appreciated around here! 8:08Ethan Oka * *pretending to be Mike* I don't know if I can eat this. 8:08RiMiEg007 * : *runs into the mess hall, out of breath* Did someone say TURKEY!? * : You're late Owen! 8:09Ethan Oka * : Conf.* Look, when I was a kid I, well Mike had a near death experience with a turkey. BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 8:09RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! You guys left me at Boney Island all night! I had to swim back! I just made it back here! 8:10Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* They left you on Boney island? 8:10RiMiEg007 * : More Importantly! You swam? * : *passes out* * : Looks like Owen doesn't want any TURKEY! * : *wakes up* Did someone say Turkey! 8:11Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey, Alejandro! Now José really wont have the energy to compete! He's not here for breakfast! 8:12RiMiEg007 * : Heh heh heh! * : Ok Campers! Eat up! You have a busy day ahead of you! 8:13Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* No way, I can't eat this! 8:13RiMiEg007 * : What are ya? Chicken? *laughs to himself* 8:13Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* I almost choked to death on turkey when I was 6! 8:14RiMiEg007 * : I nearly died escaping Juvi! Never stopped me from escaping again! 8:14Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Fine! Only a little bit though. 8:15RiMiEg007 * : *starts eating* HOLY CRAP! THIS IS... Is... AWESOME! * : *eats* Woah! This is great! 8:15Ethan Oka * : *eats turkey* How did I not realize before... THIS IS FANTASTIC! 8:16RiMiEg007 * : *eats* This is bueno! * : *picks up whole entire Turkey and eats it whole* MMMMM! Turkey! * : OWEN! WHY! * : I was hungry! * : Ugh! OWEN! Ok, new challenge! 8:17Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* First he swam from Boney Island to here, then he ate an entire turkey! He must be super tired. 8:17RiMiEg007 * : Hmph! At least somebody appreciates my cooking! SCENE SWITCHES TO OUTSIDE * : Alrighty then! Since Owen ruined the challenge, and you ate Turkey which make people tiered! I'm think that we have... ''' * : '''An Asleep-a-Thon! * : Sleeping! When do we start? 8:19Ethan Oka * : *yawns* Sleep-a-thon? 8:19RiMiEg007 * : GREAT! I'M SUPER TIRED! 8:20Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* So José does have a chance of competing! 8:21RiMiEg007 * : The rules are... Everyone here, except José, have to sleep! If you wake up, or is caught fake sleeping, you are out of the challenge! Last person to wake up wins! Ready!? * : I'm down with that! 8:21Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Okay! *falls over* SCENE SWITCHES TO EVERYONE SLEEPING * : *whispers* It's been 2 hours and nobody has woken up... yet! ' * : *wakes up* Aww man! 8:23Ethan Oka * : *dreams* TURN! TURN THE WHEEL! *whips* HAHAHAHA! 8:23RiMiEg007 * : '*whispers* Geoff is out! * : *whispers* What do I do now? * : *whispers* Sit here with me and wait for everyone to wake up : 30 MINUTES LATER * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Sierra's out! * harold: *pees his pants, then wakes up* Gosh! * : *whispers* Harold's out! 8:26Ethan Oka * : *stands up walk over to Chris and slaps him* * : *falls over* 8:26RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* What? *turns around* * : *whispers* Hmmm * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Katie's out! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* DJ's out! 8:28Ethan Oka * : Mama, is she okay? It was horrible! 8:28RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* SHHH! * : *pretending to be asleep* Shut up DJ! * : *whispers* Izzy? Are you awake? * : No * : *whispers* Izzy's out! * : Awwww! * : *wakes up* Darn it! 8:30Ethan Oka * : *sleep talk* NO! NO! NOOOOOO! *gasp* 8:30RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* Zoey's out! * : *whispers* Mike! You awake? 8:30Ethan Oka * : *turns into * * : *wakes up* Huh? Wuzzat? 8:30RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* Mike's out! * : *woken up by Mike* Did I win!? 8:31Ethan Oka * : *groans* 8:31RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* No Trent! Your out buddy * : *groans* 8:31Ethan Oka * : *whispers to Izzy* I have an Idea 8:32RiMiEg007 * : Yeah Mike? * : *whispers* Shhh! Be quiet! 8:32Ethan Oka * : *whispers* we try and wake up the other team. 8:32RiMiEg007 * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Good Idea! * : *whispers* Bridgette's out! 8:33Ethan Oka * : *whispers* first, we'll need warm water. 8:33RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* The Killer Kittens still have 7 people still asleep! * : *whispers* The Screaming Snakes have 6 people still asleep! 8:34Ethan Oka * *sticks Noah's hand in warm water* * *runs* 8:34RiMiEg007 * : *pees his pants* * : *still asleep* * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* I just had the weirdest dream about JO! * : *whispers* Brick is out! * : Aww! 8:36Ethan Oka * *crawls up to Courtney* *whispers* Courtney, you lost the lawsuit. 8:36RiMiEg007 * : *wakes up* WHAT! * : *whispers* SHH! * : *whispers* Courtney's out! * : *whispers* WHAT! * : *whispers* Your OUT! 8:37Ethan Oka * I'm surprised nobody woke up from that. 8:37RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* No! I just heard someone talk to me! It sounded like Mike! * : *whispers* Mike? Did you wake Courtney up? 8:38Ethan Oka * *whispers* What? Is there a rule against it? you didn't say there was. 8:38RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* Nice Mike! It counts then! * : *whispers* THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WILL SUE YOU MIKE AND CHRIS! * : *whispers* No rule against what Mike did, so shut up so you don't wake anyone up! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Tyler's out! * : Aww Man! Courtney woke me up! * : *whispers* Shhh! * : *groans* 8:40Ethan Oka * *whispers* is Owen in a coma or something? 8:41RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* The Killer Kittens now have 5 people asleep! * : *whispers* The Screaming Snakes only have 4 people asleep! * : *jumps on Owen* * : *farts* * : *still asleep* 8:44RiMiEg007 * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Gwen's out! * : *whispers* The Killer Kittens now have Duncan, Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Scott still asleep! * : *whispers* The Snakes have Owen, Noah, B, and Dawn! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Dawn's out! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Scott's out! * : *whispers* It's 3 to 3! 8:46Ethan Oka * *whispers* well this is boring. 8:46RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* I forgot about Heather! So it's actually 4 to 3! * and : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Heather and Alejandro are out! * : *whispers* It's 2 to 3! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* B's out! It's 2 to 2! * * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Zeke's out! 8:48Ethan Oka * *whispers to Owen* Owen! Noah's in trouble! And he took all the food from the buffet! 8:48RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* It's Duncan, vs Owen and Noah! * : *wakes up* * : *whispers* Noah's out! * : *whispers* Why are my pants wet? * : *whispers* It's Duncan vs. Owen! No one interfere! * : *whispers* That includes you Mike! * : *starts snoring* 8:50Ethan Oka * *whispers* Aye-aye Captain! 8:50RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* Come on Duncan! * * : *whispers* You can do it Duncan! * : *farts* * : *smells fart* * : *wakes up* AHHHH! What was that smell!? 8:52Ethan Oka * NO! 8:52RiMiEg007 * : *throws up* * : *snores* 8:52Ethan Oka * I just! *gasps* 8:53RiMiEg007 * : *turns to * * * : Duncan! You okay? 8:53Ethan Oka * * Dang Kids! Cant even sleep without messing it up! 8:54RiMiEg007 * : *whispers* Owen Wins! Meaning the Snakes win! * : *whispers* Duncan! Since you were the last to wake up on your team, you receive invincibility! * : *throws up* * : Good! * : The rest of the Killer Kittens, time for elimination! * : *whispers* An let's let Owen sleep! He's had a rough night! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Killer Kittens! Welcome to your second elimination ceremony! * : It is time for you to vote someone off, except Duncan! * *Conf* I vote for Geoff! He woke up first! * : *Conf* Geoff! I like him, but he woke up first! * : Even though he's not on the same team, I vote for José! 8:59Ethan Oka * *conf. I vote Geoff, I don't know, He just seems off... *gasps* * turns into * * * *conf. Yeah, and you're not a fruit basket case! 8:59RiMiEg007 * (* : *Conf* I vote for Alejandro! * : The votes have been cast! * : If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe... for now! * : The following are safe...! * : Duncan! * : Yeah! * : Gwen! * : Mike! 9:01Ethan Oka * YES! 9:01RiMiEg007 * : Bridgette! * : DJ! * : Ezekiel! * : Scott! * : Zoey! * : Heather! * : Izzy! * : Alejandro! * : Brick and Geoff! You are Low! * : But the final marshmallow goes to... * : IS... * : *nervous* * : Brick! Sorry Geoff, your out buddy! * : Aww man! It's been fun dudes! 9:03Ethan Oka * Bye Geoff! 9:03RiMiEg007 * : Dock of Shame awaits! * : See ya man! * : Bye Dudes and Dudets! *walks to the Boat of Losers* * : * *rides away* * : Well! I did not see that coming! * : Join us next time, where we will go to... The AFTERMATH! * : Be there! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED!